


#TW #sloppy make outs

by Mikii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damara, you're triggering me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	#TW #sloppy make outs

If there was one thing Damara hated, it was dreaming.

In such invented scenarios and scenes, all control swept past her fingers, unobtainable  It was quite ironic that the one place where domination continued to elude her grasp was within her own head. Repeated and reoccurring memories of betrayal, heart break, and mocking voices haunted her more often that she would wish. In the end, she would shatter such visions with her needlewands, shards ripping against her skin as she tore violently into the past until it was just her, alone, in a bloody mess within her own isolated mind.

She always awoke from such dreams with a burning need to destroy things.

“<STUPID COW. STAY IN.>”

The idiot bastard’s lusus flapped its wings in a panicked flurry as she slammed the chest lid down, the rapid flutter of wings heard from within the air tight entrapment. Standing up, she gave a harsh kick to the chest, finding a deep sense of sickening pleasure at the noises from within it as the fairy bull lusus attempted to escape.

Pathetic. 

Retrieving a joint out of her skirt, she lit the thing and held it to her pursed lips where she inhaled, mind gradually relaxing at its inebriating effects. After this, she’d go throw the chest off the lily pads to drown it in the water or something. Could a lusus die when it was technically already dead? Oh well, she'd find out soon enough.

“Oh, Damara. What a surprise it is to see you here. Or, that is to say, I am not shocked and triggered by your unexpected presence so you needn’t worry of having offended me, however I had thought you usually reserved this time period to recharge yourself in sleep within your hive.”

Scratch the relaxing part.

Glancing aside, her eyes narrowed as none other than Kankri Vantas approached her ready to speak once again. However, upon meeting her, he paused, listening a moment and frowning. “Hmm, I do believe I am hearing a rather out of place sound such as the fluttering of wings which is unusual in this part of the dream bubble and a possible arise for a trigger warning should it be potentially dangerous. I shall have to note this for investigation later to determine whether such a warning is indeed in need of placement.”

Smirking, she silently exhaled coils of smoke from her lips, whilst he continued on in yet another rambling.

“Apologies for the detour in my speech, now where was I? Ah yes, it is unusual to see you at such a time, and I do not wish to jump to assumptions, but if you are experiencing troubles in sleeping I could offer my assistance. Lack of sleep for even the deceased can be problematic and I would abhor you to become triggered by your exhausted state of mind. There have been many studies on the effect of level of concentration linked with hours of sleep and the results are all very serious and should be kept in mind when concerning sleeping habits.  Now, before I continue on the details of such results, do you have any questions or possible triggers regarding this topic that I should bear in mind?”

God, he spoke so fucking much. Why did it have to be the juggalo who went mute and not him?

She was wound up, and right now even the joint clamped between her lips wasn’t doing a damn thing to help. All she wanted was to forget the lingering memories of her dreams, and this blubbering idiot wasn’t doing much at all to help other than annoy her further.

And so it was, dropping the lit joint aside, she pressed forward, ruby stained lips crushing against his roughly before he could speak again. Empty eyes widened as the seer found himself stumbling backwards against a tree, the young Megido biting down on his lip hard enough to elite a gasp. Taking the opportunity, she thrust her tongue within his mouth, the taste of nip ensnaring and engulfing his senses. He couldn’t be sure if it was the drugs or her that had such a dizzy effect on him in the end.

By the time Kankri found enough awareness to push her away, his lips were very much swollen, hair unkempt, and hands bruised from her clutching them against her body. Holding her by the forearms, his face resembled the shade of his sweater as he blubbered out words.

“D-Damara, you’re triggering me!”

She blinked, taking in his expression and snickering beneath her breath which only increased his embarrassment. Her lipstick was smudged – no doubt parts of it on his face – and face flushed, and when she sent him a warm smile he found himself stuttering because oh god, how could she show such an endearing smile when she had basically molested him!?

“<VIRGINBOY NOT BAD KISSER AT ALL. MAYBE WE DO AGAIN.>”

He had no idea what she had just said but he could only assume it was something dirty as she flashed him a wink and turned to walk away, picking up a nearby chest as she did so and taking it away with her.

Kankri remained motionless for a moment, eventually taking out his whistle and bringing in to his lips as he gave a poor blow which sputtered to nothing.

So very triggered right now.

> **Author's Note:**

> Imagine a confused and lost looking Kankri stood there against a tree, with his little whistle in his mouth in a poor attempt to blow it. It's an amusing sight. Ah, if only I had the talent to draw.


End file.
